Tarby: Unplugged
Tarby: Unplugged is a live EP by the solo artist Tarby, released independently on Bandcamp on April 14th, 2013. The EP was recorded from Tarby's set at The Vera Project in Seattle, WA, for the Elements Of Melody: Music Of Everfree concert. Background Unplugged is a recording of a live acoustic set at the Vera Project, where Tarby was accompanied by both Sax Brony and Donn DeVore. The entire set and song arrangements were improvised. Tarby has expressed surprise that the three “somehow managed to pull it off successfully.” Track Listing # Luna (5:37) # Nightmare Moon (6:53) # The Wings You've Earned (5:47) # Cloudsdale (3:47) # The Ballad of Autumn Dream (2:09) # Tarby Talks (2:09) # Sentimental (6:08) # What You Hoped To Find (7:03) Album Credits and Notes The song playing at the very start of the album is Catgroove by Austrialian musician Parov Stelar. As written on the album's bandcamp page: :Guitar, Vocals - George DesRoches Saxaphone - Iain Layton Keys - Donn DeVore Recording - Everfree NW Venue - The Vera Project :I do not know the song playing in the intro, but I do not own it, and don't claim any money for it. It's unfortunate placement in the track is the only reason it was included. :Luna - music and lyrics written by Odyssey Eurobeat, and rearranged and expanded by George DesRoches :The Wings You've Earned - Music and lyrics written by Jackle App, rearranged and expanded by George DesRoches Tunings, Inspiration, and Compsition The album is collection of previously released songs by Tarby, some of which show inspiration from the cartoon program "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". “Luna” is a cover of “Luna (Dream Mode)” by Eurobeat Odyssey, from the album Super Ponybeat Vol. 1. “The Wings You've Earned” is based on the song “Scootaloo's Wings” by JackelApp, and was done with permission from the original artist. The lyrics to both songs diverge early on. The track “The Ballad Of Autumn Dreams” owes its vocal melody to the song “Avast Fluttershy's Ass” by The Wooden Toaster, which in turn takes its melody from “Avast Your Ass” by Kitsune^2/Renard. “Sentimental” is described in the recording as “not very pony at all,” and is instead about Tarby's transititon into becoming a brony, as well as his at-the-time recent move. The breakdown present on this performance of the track is a reference to a specific song by the English rock band Porcupine Tree. On the song “What You Hoped to Find,” Tarby describes the recorded version of the song as being “straight out of Immersion,” a 2010 album by the Australian drum and bass group Pendulum. Tarby asks the audience to “picture Rob Swire coming out of the mist.” Artwork The artwork is a photograph of Tarby, Sax Brony, and Donn Devore playing at the Vera Project during the Elements of Melody: Music of Everfree concert. Performance The video footage from the Elements of Melody: Music of Everfree was uploaded on September 8th, 2013, by the official Everfree Northwest youtube channel. Other Versions and Features “Luna” was released on Bandcamp on April 14, 2013. This version is much more industrial than the Unplugged version, and was one of the first instances of Tarby's music moving in a more drum and bass styled direction. “Nightmare Moon” has three wholly different versions, including the Unplugged release, making it the Tarby song with the most variations that have been heard by the public. A synth-pop version of the song was released on Bandcamp on the 27th of March, 2014, and an industrial metal version is to be featured on the upcoming 2014 album, Everfree. “The Ballad of Autumn Dreams” was first released on Youtube on August 29th, 2011. This version features an additional stringed instrument as well as vocal harmonies. It is, however, missing a passage of vocals that is present in the Uncooked EP and the performance at Everfree Northwest. “The Wings You've Earned” was first released on Youtube on September 10th, 2011, was later remastered and re-released on Soundcloud, and is also feautured in acoustic form on the Uncooked EP. “Cloudsdale” is a reworking of a spoken work track of the same name from the Something Broke album. “Cloudsdale” has been released in its extended form two other times; first as a demo on youtube on May 30th, 2012, and again on the Uncooked EP. The song will also be featured on the Forever Broken CD. An industrialized version of “Sentimental” was released on the E.S.C.A.P.E. album on November 11th, 2012, and an alternate acoustic take is available on the Uncooked EP. “What You Hoped to Find” is the lead single off the upcoming Everfree album, and was released as part of the What You Hoped To Find EP on June 21st, 2013. Both a drum and bass and acoustic version of the track are to be featured on the full-length album. Category:EPs